Sweet Friend of Mine
by nerdysuccess
Summary: A story of Dean Ambrose AU What if Dean consider his best friend Dani his guardian angel
1. Chapter 1

Dean was mad at his living situation. He is fifteen and refuse to go home. Dean hate cold winter nights. He is slowly walking out of school. When one of his few school friends Dani comes his way. "Where are you going? " Dean reply taking a walk. Dani reply it's kinda cold. Dean knows he can't lie to her. "I'm regretting going home." Dani ask why don't you stay at my place? Dean is thinking about it . "Noo ." Dani reply come on wrestling is on tonight.

Dean smiles as she trying to convince him. "Have you ask your mom?" Dani reply as long as the my room door is open. She doesn't care. "Fine. ." Dani without thinking kiss him on the cheek. Dean smiles at her. Dani thinks his baby blues are so pretty.

A year later

Dean might be as well be living in with Dani. He is always at her place. Luckily Dani's mom Alma doesn't mind. She told him as long as Dean clean after himself . He is welcome at her home. Alma knew Dean trouble home. She knew he is a good kid. Dani help Dean with finishing his homework. As her mom was in her second job. Dean tells her WWF is almost on. Dani smiles at him. "Come on Dean. We're almost done." Dean smiles at her. Her dark honey eyes light up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Good People

Dean is the sofa with Dani. She was falling sleep. Dean slightly pulls her to him. Dani looks at him with sleepy eyes. Dean tells her goodnight. She falls in his arms. As Dean is running late for School. Dani is eating breakfast. When her mom tells them they better not having sex in her house. Dean split out his orange juice. Dani tries not to laugh. She covers her mouth. Dean tells her no madam. Dean gets a paper towel. Dani tells her mom Dean is my best friend. "Yes but he is boy and your a girl."

Dani looks confused by her mom comment. Dean resure they're nothing such a thing. Alma nodded and tells them to get to school. Dani and Dean grabs there things. As they walk a few blocks Dani ask Dean are you a virgin? Dean looks at her nervously."No.." Dani ask who did you lose to ?"A random girl.." Dean knew Dani is a curious girl. He thought she had no filter when comes to him. "Anything else you want to ask me?" Dani is thinking. "It's a joke. Come on let's get to class."

After school

Dani is busying drawing on her bed when Dean comes out of shower. His drying his hair with his black towel. Dean is shirtless only wearing grey sweat pants. "Did you take all the hot water? "

Dani reply no. She slightly checking out. Dean grabs his grey shirt. He is about sit next to her. Dani close her book. "What are you drawing? " Dani reply as black leopard.

"Can I see it?" Dani reply no it's bad. "No let me see." Dani shows him. "This is real good." Dani smiles at him. "Have you ever thought of being a artist?" Dani reply no not really? "I have a secret." Dani ask what is it? "When I grow up. I want to be a police officer." Dani says really ? "Yeah I want to catch the bad guys. I know where we live it's such a bad place. We're good people."


	3. Chapter 3 :home

Five years Later

Dean is called in to check on buglary. He notice it's a fancy gallery place. Dean notice the main window is broken. He knows two other police officers are there. Dean walks in. He looks around and the artist seem familiar. Dean tries remember where he saw it before. As he takes one more step. He hears someone call him by his first name. Dean blue eyes connect to his favorite dark brown eyes. "DANI?"

Dean knew he had a big crush on Dani. He didn't know if it was because they were always around each other. Dani is walking ahead as she got first got out from school. He notice her body is becoming more curvy.

Dean catches up to her. Dani smiles at him. Dean smiles back. She notice he looks away a few seconds later."What's wrong? " Dean reply you're changing. "How?" Dean told her has she look in the mirror. " Yeah my body is doing what it wants." Dean chuckled. "Don't worry Dean i will still be your friend no matter what.

Dean can't believe Dani is drinking coffee with him. She hasn't age one bit. Only now she has heavy black eyeliner. Her thick hair is a bun. "So you became a cop?" Dean reply yes and you became a artist? "Something like that. " Dean ask that was your gallery? "Half of it was mine." Dani drink from her coffee. "Where do you lived? " Dani reply in the suburbs and you? "With some roomates. How is your mom? " Dani reply she did two years ago. It was a car accident. "I'm sorry. " Dean touches her right hand. Dani reply it's fine. Dean see the pain in her eyes. He pulls for a hug. Dani hugs him back."I remember you being way smaller."

Dean chuckled. Dani smiles at her. He always love her bright big smile. Dean ask do you want to take you home? " wow Dean slow down.. I barely know you." Dean tells her sense of humor hasn't change. "Sure Dean you can take him home if want."


End file.
